Undeniable Attraction
by Reyhane
Summary: In this fiction, after a tough broke up between our two favorites characters something bad happened to Aria.What happened to Aria? How would Ezra react? Read and you will find out.


_*****Aria POV*****_

Today I have a bad feeling, I don't know why but I'm sure that this day isn't my day. First of all, Ezra sent me this strange text... « Sorry Aria but I can't make it anymore... » It's killing me to know that i will have to see him everyday in class no being allowed to kiss him or even to talk to him. I can't stand this idea. I can't stand being in the same room with him when he's rejecting me. I can't stand the idea that he doesn't want me anymore in his life. Why ? Why is he so scared and so stupid.? Love doesn't have any age or any fear...Fear is for weak people and I am not weak, I'm not scared of what I want. I just need to tell him what I feel and if he still wants to act like a coward and like a jerk i will treat him like one.

It was a real torture, I was sitting just in front of him, he was ignoring me. I was so badly in love with him. Why couldn't he see that. I was sitting for about an hour hearing his voice but without listening to what he was actually saying to all of us. I was too focus on my own problems. My huge disapointment. Sudenly my phone rang and I took it from my pocket. Ezra hmmm, mister Fitz was staring at me like I was a murderer. But i didn't care, I read the message « leave the class and meet me in 5 minuts in the gymnase. Hanna was looking at me, she knew that something was up. I nodded my head as to say yes when she asked me if it was A. And I stood up to leave the class.

**_ Miss Montgomery where are you going ?** Ezra asked me surprised.

I ignored him like he was ignoring me the whole time and I left the class with no hesitation. I had to know what A was preparing for me. I knew it was dangerous but I couldn't help myself. I had to be there. My bad feeling was getting more intense when I got into the gymnase and when I saw the lights turning off... Oh Lord ! Why am I alone in here ? A tried to kill Hanna last day and now I am the next on his blacklist. Is anybody here ? Hello, I yelled. Hello ? Nobody answered but I could hear footsteps coming to me. Oh my God. I was terrified. I took my phone and sent a text to Spencer. It wasn't a good idea to come here alone. In the dark I was like blind. Was it a revenge of Jena ? Oh my God of course, Jena knows what happened last summer and now she wants her revenge. I couldn't see anything and I started to look for an exit. I was walking slowly when someone pushed me into the floor. I felt and I could hear the sound of my head when it touched the gymnase ground. My head was hurting me and everything was black after that.

**_***Ezra POV***_**

I couldn't fall asleep, I spent my whole night thinking about Aria. And trying to find a solution to this crazy relationship. I knew that somehow this wasn't right. I mean I was her teacher, and I hadn't the right to be more than that. To be so attached to her and so in love with her. The problem wasn't Aria but her age. When it came to theory, our love story is wrong. She's too young to be with me. If someone knew it, I will be done. I will lose my job, my friends and I could even go to jail. But the worst part will be losing her. If I did what chose to do it was mostly for her. She deserves so much better than that. I cannot be the perfect boyfriend, I cannot go to the cinema with her or invit her to nice restaurants. I made the good decision for her.

In the english class, I saw Aria coming in with an awesome black dress and red shoes. She was so damn pretty like everytime. I was just gazing and my mouth was opened. I could feel her eyes staring at me too, so I just shut my mouth and tryed to ignore her. I knew that if I look into her blue eyes my reason will stop existing to let my passion and my love take the control of my body.

She was upset too. And that thought was killing me. I was sitting in front of the class and all I could think about was kissing her and telling her how sorry I was for everything.

When a phone rang, everyone was looking at her, she was texting to someone and I couldn't do nothing so I said to her.

** _ Miss Montgomery, can you stop texting and start listening to the class please**. But she didn't hear me and turned her face toward Hanna. They seemed to talk.

So I just continue to talk about a book without being really focused on my lessons. Suddenly, someone stood up to leave the class and I was surprised, actually I was chocked to discover that it was Aria.

**_ Miss Montgomery where are you going ?** She ignored me a second time and decided to leave the class with no explaination. It wasn't her kind of behavior. She was a good student and she didn't have any problem with any of his teacher except for me. After all, I broke up with her by text. It was normal for her to be mad at me.

At the end the class, I was suposed to review some marks that I gave this morning. I wasn't in a good mood so I was pretty tough with my student on their work about true love and poetry. But I could hear some kids screaming on the hall. Something was going on outside. So I just went out to find out what was happening. Some teachers were shouting and some kids were screaming. I could recognize some of them. Spencer, Hanna and Emily were crying. I start to walk quickly toward them.

**_Oh My God, is she dead ?** Hanna said not sur if it was a question.

I was standing in front of a blue door and I could see some doctors around someone but I couldn't see who.

**What's wrong ?** I asked to Ms. Welch.

**This is awful, some kids found her on the ground. Someone attacked her.** She answered me crying.

**Poor girl, when Mister Montgomery will found out he's going to sue us.**

When she talked about Aria's father I could feel the groung breaking down under my feet. So I jump into the room she was and I saw one her red shoes at 2 meters she was. My whole world was falling apart.

The ambulance took her into the hospital and I went to rosewood high toilets to breathe a moment. I let my body falling into the ground and I could feel some tears running into my sheeks.


End file.
